Satanic Love Triangle
by Rumpy Kamon
Summary: Zelda and Lilith were in the living room, flirting, until Fautus walked in. Now Zelda had to choose between them... But why would you choose when you can have both ? Note: this is just muliti-squirt porn fic. Now you know!


· " She is in the living room but, she doesn't expect you. "

" I know. "

Faustus left his coat to Hilda and walked to the room she had indicated him, firmly holding his cane. He wanted to see Zelda, he needed to see her and so he went to the Spellman's mansion. And he had the authority required to be alone with Zelda in her own house for as long as he wanted, and to be fair, she'd give him all the time he wanted. At the right moment when he stepped in the room, he saw the red haired woman, elegant, in her blue dress, standing straight. And at her side, in her red dress, Miss Wardwell.

" Father Blackwood ? " Zelda said turning to him. " What can I do for you ? " he stood silent for a second then stepped forward and closed the door behind him. He whispered few words and the door shimmered. The three of them were now isolated from the rest of the world.

" I needed to talk with you sister Zelda. But it seems like I'm interrupting something. "

" You do indeed Faustus, but no need to fake anything here. Zelda knows me just as much as she knows you. " Wardwell said.

" Well then she must not know you well, Lilith. " he said grinning. Zelda stuttered few words but then decided to remain silent. " Maybe you should leave now. "

" I beg your pardon ? " she answered of a high voice. " You're in Zelda's house, don't you forget who you have to listen to. "

" And I'm sure Zelda will tell you to leave. " they both turned to look at Zelda.

" Lilith, as much as I'd love you to stay... I can't disobey to Faustus... I'm inferior to him. " she answered not really believing her own words.

" Oh dear, you're not inferior to anyone and certainly not him. You might be his subordinate, but you don't have to be submitted to him. "

" She does, Lilith. " he said stepping forward. The three of them faced each other, standing in front of the fireplace.

" Then you are submitted to me Faustus. "

" How dare you you evil hoe ? " he said straightening his arm. Zelda caught his wrist and lowered his arm.

" No hateful harm is authorised in this house. " Zelda said.

" What a good little soldier you are. " he said.

" She is better than you in all points that's for sure. " Lilith said. " She deserves better than you. "

" Who are you thinking about ? "

" I of course. Look at you. A liar, coward, weak, human of body and soul, you're the dishonour embodied. "

" This is what you believe. "

" Oh no, I don't believe it. I know it. " Faustus stepped even closer to Wardwell

" You'll mind knowing that Zelda offered herself to me willingly. " the red haired stood between them two but had to walk back, pushed by Faustus's weight. " And she asked for it again and again and again. "

" She must have been cruelly desperate. " Once more the man straightened his arms to hold Wardwell's. Zelda placed her hands on his chest and whispered.

" Faustus please... " he looked down to her eyes.

" Right. I forgot how sensitive you can be sometimes. " he said taking his hands back and gently caressing her cheek. Lilith became mad with anger and slapped his hands.

" Don't touch her. "

" Don't. Touch, me. "

" Can't you two stop fighting ? " Zelda said pushing them aside to have some space.

" I won't say he started it but, he started it. "

" Shut up Lilith. " Faustus said.

" What's wrong with you ? Why are you arguing ? "

" To make a long story short, I'm in charge of the warlocks's world and she's... bowing in front of the Dark Lord I presume ? You're of no use anyway. "

" Oh Faustus beware or you'll be the next man I'll eat. "

" That's enough. With all the respect I owe you two, I don't want you to fight in my house. "

" I didn't come to fight Zelda. I needed to see you. "

" You needed to see her body. "

" Alright, why did YOU came for then ? "

" To see her body but at least I'm honest about it. "

" You disgust me. " he walked to Zelda and stood at her side. " I'll come back then if you don't want me. "

" Stay Faustus. I'm not telling you to go. "

" Zelda. Don't. " Lilith said. Zelda answered smiling.

" What are you afraid of Lilith ? After all, he's just a man. "

" It's his human nature that I fear. Men are the worst creation on Earth. "

" I hope you'll die inside when you'll see Zelda in my arms. "

" I won't let you. "

" I'm not giving you the choice. "

As he said this, he took Zelda by the waist and drew her against him. He leaned down and kissed her, holding her head. Zelda responded to his kiss as a smile grew on her face. Lilith crossed the room at the speed of light and caught Zelda by the stomach, resting against her back. She whispered in her ears:

" Don't let him have you. I'll make you feel things you've never felt. "

" I'll give you what she'll never be able to procure. " Lilith caught Zelda's jaw and turned her head.

" You're not up to the task. " she said to Blackwood.

" Can you bet on it ? " he answered as Zelda deeply breathed.

" I can attest that both of you know how to make me reach the borders of ecstasy. But I couldn't choose... you'll have to prove me that you're better than the other. "

" I can do this. " Faustus said of a husky voice.

" I'll be the best. "

Zelda's devilish smile appeared as she grabbed them both by the shoulders. Lilith kissed Zelda's lips whereas Faustus started to unbutton her collar and lick her neck. Zelda slowly arched her back to be able to kiss the demon woman more easily, and with passion; even if Lilith tried to take advantage of their position, Zelda was the one who managed to slip her tongue in Lilith's mouth. And Zelda perfectly knew how to use her tongue, the only inconvenient was that she had to taste Lilith's lipstick, and it tasted like a rotten corpse. On the other side, Faustus still was holding Zelda by the waist, keeping her up. His large mouth opened on her flesh as she held him by the hair, pushing his teeth in her neck. He opened his wide mouth and bite her. A moan escaped her mouth as she grabbed Lilith hair to pull her closer. The black haired woman slowly let her hand going down Zelda's body until she felt her crotch under the soft fabric.

Blackwood got jealous and raised a hand to break their kiss and turn Zelda's face to his. She let go of Lilith's hair and pulled Faustus close instead. The man pulled her against him and bite her tongue each time she took it out to lick his lips. He looked as if he was about to eat her alive. His heavy breath resonated in the room whereas her small pantings were barely audible. But Lilith was there too. She lowered her head and kissed the other side of Zelda's neck, leaving great violet marks on it. She moved her second hand to Zelda's crotch. When the red haired women felt those two hands on her, she lowered one of hers to guide Lilith's through the material. She started to pant louder. Faustus stopped biting her tongue and added his instead, mixing their saliva on her lips. One of Lilith's teeth ripped on her necklace.

" Oh Zelda why must you have so many jewels ? "

" Take them off. " she answered exhaling then kissing back Father Blackwood. Lilith did as she was told and took off the pearls around her neck. She put them on the table nearby and hurried back where she was a few minutes earlier. " Get back here, Faustus is winning this one. "

" Not as long as I live. " Zelda laughed quietly as Lilith moved her red hair to reveal the zipper of the blue dress. " Enough playing. "

Lilith took the zipper all the way down and slipped her hands under the dress to the sleeves to bring them down. Zelda's chest was discovered, her white skin untouched, her breast held in the black lace of her bra, and her navel guiding to her entrance hidden by the rest of the dress. Lilith smiled as Zelda turned to face her. Faustus frowned, but it wasn't important. Lilith let her hands run on Zelda's breast, slowly caressing her chest as Faustus took off his vest. The black haired woman was about to pull Zelda by the neck when Faustus grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him.

" You have fingers, but I have nails. " he said grinning.

And then he lacerated Zelda's back as a lash falling on her. His five nails felt like claws crooking throughout her back. She screamed she couldn't help it.

" You dirty little cheater. " Lilith said pulling Zelda back to her.

Blackwood's smile widened as he leaned over Zelda's back to lick the great marks he had left on her. Lilith tried to come back in the competition but right now she was nothing more than a stick helping Zelda standing up. So she decided not to take her time, as she originally planned to, she lowered her hand where it was before, slipped her hands under what was left of Zelda's dress and reached her panty. Zelda bit her lips looking at Lilith in the eyes. Blackwood held Zelda by the hips, preventing her to move, and left red marks of his fingers where he pressed them. He slowly lowered his head a bit more to let his teeth retracing the path of the nails' marks. As he did so, Lilith pressed herself against Zelda and held her neck, watching her in the eyes, their lips barely touching, and then, Lilith slipped her hand under the panty. Zelda held her breath as she felt the fingers going down her body until Lilith's middle finger reached her clit. There she opened her eyes and closed her mouth. She grabbed Lilith's arms and looked at her in the eyes as the dark haired woman slowly started to move her hand. Faustus saw Zelda's flesh bristling and decided then to bite the already existing marks as he created new ones digging his nails in her hips. But her legs started trembling and her fingers clenching on Lilith's arms as she felt her fingers going in circles around her clit. She did her best not to make any sound but her chest shook with the rhythm of her breath accelerating. With each new move she clenched her fingers a bit more. Lilith moved her whole hand faster and faster, biting her own lips but still looking at Zelda in the eyes. But Zelda knew she wouldn't be able to handle it much longer. Her breath was irregular and her legs barely held her anymore. The duet of Lilith's hands and Faustus's tongue was pure perfection. She came when Faustus bit her back one last time. Her fingers closed on Lilith's arms as the black haired woman's hand slipped more and reached her labias. Faustus did his best to hold Zelda still but she was hard to control. A loud moan escaped her mouth as she moved her hips and bit her lips, closing her eyes to try to feel everything. Her head fell down, her body calmed, the tempest was over.

Faustus rose on his feet and held Zelda by the arms. He looked above her shoulder.

" I'm the cheater but you're the one touching her. You just knew you couldn't beat me so you had to come to this. "

" Shut up Faustus. " Zelda said, trying to breath normally. " She was better that's all. " Lilith grinned. " Maybe it's not your day. " she said turning to face him.

" It's always my day. " Zelda grinned and placed her hands on his chest. Lilith saw the red large marks on her lover's back and frowned. Faustus frowned too as Zelda took down his braces.

" Well then prove it. " she whispered teasingly taking one step back.

Zelda turned and took Lilith by the shoulders, letting her taking down the dress waiting on her hips. Her delightful legs were now as visible as the rest of her body. No wonder why Zelda was so attached to her youth, she had a beautiful body and a large waist ready to carry life and handle love. There she was, standing in her underwear and pantyhose. She smiled and cuddled Lilith so that they both could kiss gently, really softly but yet lustily. Faustus seeing this felt desire growing inside of him. He opened his shirt and threw it on the couch then walked straight to Zelda and ripped her from Lilith's arms. He firmly grabbed her ass and pushed her up in the air so that she'd be resting against body. She felt herself lifted from the floor and realised she was sitting in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his naked flesh and whispered against his lips: " That's more like it. "

Faustus smiled of a sincere smile and walked with Zelda in his arms to the couch. Zelda observed the man's chest and looked at the great tattoo on his pectorals: The Dark Lord's head in a pentacle, in a circle, made with a black and dark ink. She had spent hours looking at the details of it. But Lilith didn't know he had such a mark on his flesh, moreover, she didn't like the way Zelda starred at it. She realised that she still was the one fully-clothed. But this was a minor issue. Faustus kneeled on the couch and gently laid Zelda down on her back. Her eyes seemed to reflect the contentment burning her whole body. Faustus laid down on her and kissed her the same way he did the first time they kissed in this very same room, his hot breath invading each pore of her skin, and Zelda was glad to feel a bulge in his pants resting against her thigh. And whereas her eyes were closed, she felt fingers on her legs, fingers that were too careful to be Faustus's. Lilith, they were Lilith's. Zelda opened her eyes and observed Lilith spreading her legs above Faustus, almost as if she was riding his back. But she was simply there, holding Zelda's legs. She turned her eyes and saw the red haired watching her.

" Forgive me. "

With these words she opened her mouth, rose Zelda's left leg, and bit her calf. Zelda's eyes opened and her mouth widened, escaping a scream coming from the depth of her bowels, resonating in the whole house, the walls almost shook with its power.

" What the Hell are they doing to aunt Zee ? " Ambrose said.

" I'm not sure I want to know... " Hilda answered.

Faustus frowned, the crystal clear voice had penetrated his mind and almost broke his eardrum. He never dared making Zelda scream this way because people might have wondered what was happening. But now that Lilith had done it and that he had sealed the door, he would certainly enjoy this sadistic pleasure. But maybe in a way that wouldn't make her dig her nails in his back. Because that's what she was doing right now, digging her nails in his naked flesh, screaming in pain because she felt Lilith's teeth thrusting in her calf, as if bitten by a rabid dog that wouldn't let go of its prey, and despite her tries to move her leg, Lilith was firmly holding it. She finally let go of it and stepped back on the couch. Her chin was covered in blood. Zelda brought her trembling leg to her hand and felt the traces of teeth in her calf, the pantyhose completely destroyed and the wound seeping blood.

" You bitch. " she said panting looking at Lilith.

A tear fell from her bright eyes, but she wasn't mad at Lilith, not at all. She panted a bit more and erased the tear from her cheek before closing her eyes. Faustus understood that it was his turn to do something. He rose his chest, pushed Lilith off the couch and then took off Zelda's heels and her black pantyhose. Now he could appreciate the contact of her legs. He cupped the wound with one of his hands and came back over Zelda to kiss her. She enjoyed feeling his hand around her calf, pressing it so that she'd feel it but that it wouldn't be painful. The perfect mix between pleasure and pain. It reminded her of their 'penance' séances. But Lilith disagreed. She did something and he was taking advantage over it. So she stepped closer and looked at his back where Zelda's nails had deepened and then looked at Zelda. She'd wait for the perfect moment. Faustus still was kissing Zelda and slowly lowered his hands to grab her ass once more. He slipped his hand under the black material and gently grabbed her. That was it, that was the good moment Lilith was waiting for. She hooked Faustus to her nails, where the marks were and pulled him back. She caught his hand in Zelda's panty and used his nails to cut the panty's side, exposing Zelda's entrance.

The red haired suddenly felt fragile. Faustus turned his head to glare at Lilith, but she kept on pulling him down. Zelda watched her lovers fighting over her body and slowly started to sit. Faustus turned his body to face Lilith but Zelda caught him by the shoulders and pulled him against her. He crushed her under his weight but Zelda straightened her arms to grip at Lilith's claws.

" Why are you still wearing your dress ? Let me take it off. " Zelda said pulling Lilith so that she'd rest on Faustus's back.

The man was boiling with fury when he felt the demoness laying on him. But Zelda wanted it. He couldn't argue. While Zelda undressed Lilith, he took off her panty and her bra. She was now naked against him and it turned him on so much. And she felt it, his excitement growing between them, even if she focused on Lilith. Lilith was now wearing only her underwear. Her head rested on Faustus's left shoulder to face Zelda's. She leaned to kiss her. But Faustus couldn't fight his desire no more. He plunged his head in Zelda's hair and held her tight.

" Zelda... "

She caressed his hair still kissing Lilith. She felt Faustus's hands moving near her crotch, but he wasn't touching her... he was unbuckling his belt. She felt the leather moving and the iron square falling down. She felt his hand disappearing under his pants and moving. The next thing she felt was the tip of his dick and his fingers slowly pulling him out of his pants. She turned to look at him and their stare met. Lilith looked at them both and held Zelda's hand when her labias spread to let Faustus slowly penetrating her in a long thrust, not breaking their stare. And Lilith saw Zelda's eyes becoming vague as Faustus filled her with his dick. Zelda's face tensed with pleasure, a vein in her temple ticking as Faustus took several thrusts quite slowly to let her get used to him. He kept staring at her, willing her to keep staring back, to keep focusing on him so that they were alone in the room, despite their third partner. And she was looking back, her fingers tied to his hair and her other hand in Lilith's. The dark haired woman felt her body crushing with pain when she felt Faustus moving in Zelda, her Zelda. Her nails might have been implanted in his back, the only thing he cared about was the link he had with his lover, the way he possessed her and looked into her eyes. They were connected in a way Lilith would never be able to copy. It was only the two of them.

And Faustus now knew that Zelda was comfortable with him being in her, he felt her vagina gently stretching around his cock and her muscles retracting with each one of his thrust. So, he moved his hips a bit faster, not a lot, just for her back to rub against the couch and the marks on it to burn her skin. Her shoulders ripped against the material as he moved her up and down. Zelda slowly breathed, closing her eyes and holding Lilith hand. The demoness knew that she couldn't do anything to stop them. And Zelda having pleasure was great, the inconvenient was that Blackwood was the one giving her such pleasure. Yet, she held Zelda's hand and moved the hair that got on her face. Faustus kept on moving in Zelda. And he kept on moving. Again and again. And Zelda kept her eyes closed, trying the best she could to feel him, all him in her. And Lilith felt his hips moving under her. Almost as if she was riding Zelda, but unfortunately, Faustus was the one. But she was glad to hold her hand, escorting her through this, reminding her that she was there, and to accentuate this, with her free hand, she took Zelda's bitten calf in it.

Now it really was the three of them having sex in the same rhythm, as Lilith let her hips down on Faustus's back, and he didn't say a thing because he was too focused on Zelda and how he could take her to climax. And they were enjoying themselves, all of them at once. They were beautiful, the two women tied to each other, moving with Faustus's moves. But Faustus was a man before all, and his pleasure was motivated by what he was doing. He loved feeling Zelda around him. But it wasn't enough. He tried to kiss her as he moved his hips, and he started to move faster now, urging himself to come, but Zelda was only focusing on her body and the mix of pain and pleasure that battled in her whole self. The time was slowing in the room, the three bodies felt heavier and heavier as the minutes, even the seconds passed, it felt so good but it had to come to an end, and Faustus wanted this end to be close, and Lilith too, for other reasons though; but Zelda wanted it to last, and the other two could only do their best to please her. Soon, she felt the weight of the two bodies above her, falling on her bones, almost crushing them. The frictions were sharper and they became sweaty, hot. He dipped his head in her shoulders and closed his eyes. She felt his nails sinking in her skin with each trust and his beads of sweat falling on her skin, warming up her already sweaty body. His heavy breath panting in her neck exited her even more. Her fingers were going mad in Faustus's her and Lilith's hand, and the demoness could only watch helplessly her lover being taken and loved by someone else. It was even worst when she heard Zelda's little squeaks as Faustus now launched himself inside of her like a rocket, not being gentle anymore, and Zelda's face was torn between pleasure and excitements, both her and Faustus's bodies shook with spasms of pleasure, Zelda's jaw was independent from her body and Faustus right leg was trembling as he used his left one to give himself strength to penetrate Zelda harder. He slipped even more easily in Zelda and Lilith on him, but she didn't want to come, not with Faustus as an object, she'd help Zelda to come and that would be enough. And Zelda came, hard, her muscles clenching around Faustus's cock, and him, coming too, spilling himself in her, both of them shaking with spasms. She held Zelda's hand close but the red hair was crying for air, to breath, and Faustus kept on going back and forward, until the very last drop of cum rested in Zelda, and she felt the hot and sticky liquid filling her. She let her hand hanging to his neck.

Lilith looked at them from above and saw how Faustus was turning his head to kiss Zelda's cheek, his hands still trembling and his face frowning as he felt his semen filling her. And so was Zelda, frowning with pleasure as she felt the hot liquid flowing in her, her two hands now resting on Faustus. And Lilith still was seeing how Faustus was staring at her, not turning his head, but looking at her and gently caressing her face as she tried to breath normally. And she saw how Faustus slowly rested his forehead against her temple, searching a contact, a link, some attention or love. And there she understood. She understood that Faustus was in love with Zelda. She felt her heart crushing inside of her chest and a tear almost coming up in her eyes. She swallowed her spit and glared at them both.

" I swear to Satan Faustus that if you get her pregnant, I'll bloody kill you. "

" Lilith. " Zelda said with reprobation in her exhausted voice.

" Don't worry Zelda, she's just jealous because I, can make love to you. " Faustus said slowly sitting back, pushing Lilith off him. " She can not. " Lilith jumped on him and caught his throat. But before Faustus could do anything, Zelda stood between them and pushed Lilith's hands away.

" No hateful harm remember ? "

Zelda lowered her arm and pulled her against herself for a hug. She sat on Faustus's lap as Lilith came down on her knees, still held by her lover. She caressed the thick black hair and tried to calm her down, but Lilith and Faustus were looking at each other's like animals ready to assassinate each other. It's almost as if their lips weren't shaking with growls. But Zelda had an idea. A very bad idea that she should have forgotten right away, but the simple mental image she had of it, was like looking at The Dark Lord himself. They were both battling for her. But, she wanted them to fuck each other, hard, down there on the rug, where Faustus had taken her for the first time, and in front of this fireplace where Lilith used to sit when they were fingering each other. Yes. Zelda wanted them, now, to have sex. And she wanted to watch them.

She lowered her head on Lilith and kissed her, then kissed Faustus, then her, then him, and she kept on doing this until their three mouths almost touched each other. Lilith sat on Zelda's knee to have a better access to her lips, but Faustus kept on pulling her against him, steadying her. And Zelda turned her head and let out her tongue licking those red lips, dragging her with her breath then turned her head to Faustus. She grabbed them both by the hair and pulled each one of them to a corner of her lips. And each one of them was doing the best they could to kiss her and to avoid the other. But Zelda let her head fall back and pulled their two heads for a kiss. They both perfectly understood what Zelda wanted and they both as well wanted to kill the other better than doing this. But the red haired kept on pressing them, kissing their cheeks.

" Good, very good... " she whispered slowly moving her legs apart. She moved up, still blocked between the two there who followed her movement and ended up on their legs. They both looked at her then at the other.

" Don't make me do this Zelda. " Faustus said.

" Don't let this body being touched by this beast. "

Zelda caressed Lilith's cheek and smiled before kissing her then moving one step back, she took their hands and placed them on their hips, moving their fingers. They were both looking at her. Faustus seemed reproachful and Lilith desperate.

" Come on now, do it. " she said curling her lips in a lustful smile.

Faustus was the first to turn his head to Lilith. He lowered his head and started to kiss her neck. Lilith still was looking at Zelda when she felt his lips down her neck. The tears that appeared in her eyes before, re appeared and rolled out of her eyes on her cheeks. She turned to Faustus and kissed him. But he didn't care, he did as he was told and kept on kissing her. And she kissed him back, trying her best not to be disgusted by him. They both grimaced. And Zelda was pretty satisfied with what she was looking at. Lilith might have been crying, she was doing what she was asked anyway. She was a good girl.

Faustus leaned on Lilith and took her down. She laid on the rug and let him kiss her. She pushed him back and switched their places. He was now on his back with her sitting on his crotch. She turned to look at Zelda then moved her hands to bring down Faustus's pants. He helped her taking it off. They were now all three naked in the room. Faustus looked at Zelda too and once more exchanged their position. When Lilith got on her back she tried to get back on top but he caught her wrists and pinned her down. His fingers clenched around her flesh. Now she was growling, looking at him in the eyes. He frowned with disgust and eased his way in her. He took off one of his hands from Lilith and grabbed himself. And tried to excite himself, and it was surprisingly not a hard task. He was excited by his anger, by the simple idea that he would dominate his lifelong enemy and that it would please Zelda. And Lilith knew that. She dug her nails in his flesh as he extended his arms, his claws gripping the rug. And Zelda watched them, she observed Faustus's hips slowly moving and his glare running away from Lilith's face, and she observed Lilith's teeth grinding with fury just before her eyes rose on Zelda. And she saw all the reproaches in her look and yet there she was, naked, her back rubbing on the rug, letting her body getting fucked by the one she hated most, just to see this spark of lust shimmering in Zelda's eyes.

Zelda sat on the couch and watched them at her feet. She moved her fingers to her crotch and started touching herself. They looked at her, and it suddenly became more pleasant; sure they still were having sex with each other, but it was less painful to look at her than to look at each other. She looked at them both and let her fingers spreading her labias. She gently rubbed her clit according to the rhythm of Faustus's hips moving. His nails scratched the rug as Lilith panted. She wasn't sure if Mary Wardwell was used to sexual relationships. All she was used to was Zelda's fingers. Sometimes one of her dildos but even then it was completely different from Faustus's dick. It was the worst thing she could ever imagine. Well. Maybe Hawthorne would be worse. Yes. At least Faustus was a warlock.

The seconds seemed to last an eternity. Even their mortal flesh burning with desire could not bring them close to climax. Even Faustus's pleasure to be over his opponent was not enough. They kept on moving, hoping that it would end, and they got faster, moving quicker. If they couldn't come, they would make Zelda come. And they kept on looking at her, doing their best to turn her on. And it worked. Zelda soon was closing her eyes, and it worked for them too, watching her was a good way to excite themselves. She penetrated herself with her middle finger and kept on rubbing her clit, trying her best to keep looking at them. And Lilith and Faustus were savager, wilder, still going faster, not even taking care of the other, they were hurting each other but it was ok, it was fine, because Zelda was here, rounding her back, panting, and looking at them.

And her eyes slowly closed as she got closer to climax, deepening her fingers in herself, watching the pleasure burning in her lovers' eyes. It was them, doing what they were told, just to please her, she dominated Satan's own minions. It was pleasing to know that they were hers. And she kept on moving her fingers until she felt herself coming, her nails clenching on the sofa, moaning loudly, and her two other lovers coming as they watched her. Lilith opened a wide mouth as she felt Faustus's cum inside her and Faustus dug his nails in her shoulders. The three of them came in a perfect unison. They kept on rubbing themselves until the very last drop of cum slid out from their bodies.

Third time. It was the third time Zelda was coming tonight and she strangely knew that it wouldn't be the last time. She fell off from her sit, her butt on the rug and her back resting against the sofa. She felt the nails marks on her back, hurting against the leather of the sofa, and her calf dripping blood on the rug. And at her feet, she felt one hand, then two, then four. Lilith and Faustus were crawling, trying to get to her. And Zelda didn't bother opening her eyes, she was melting with pleasure and suffering and now her lovers were coming to her for more. And she wondered if she would survive this evening, but she couldn't say no. Not to them. Not to such a sweet torture. Lilith settled on her left and Faustus on her right. Their bodies hot with fever rested against her sides, and she felt as if she was in a cocoon, a love chamber, a womb. The two started to kiss her neck, trying to show that they were the one, the one Zelda should keep. And Lilith knew she'd have to be careful because Faustus was in love with Zelda and he would certainly not give up easily.

Zelda straightened her chest feeling those four hands battling for her body, first for her breast, then her hips, the ultimate goal bring her crotch. She felt their nails gently scratching her skin and tearing it apart. Faustus's nails were the worst, feeling like cat's claws on her sensitive skin. But Lilith was burying them deeper. And both of them sucked on her nipples, bit them then sucked even harder, circling them with their tongue. Zelda closed her eyes and let them play as much as they wanted. Then she pressed her breast so that Faustus's and Lilith's mouth would join. She pressed their heads enjoining them to kiss each other then to kiss her. Her lips switched from Lilith's to Faustus's and even with her eyes closed she perfectly was able to recognise who's lips she was kissing: licking some then gently pressing hers against the others. And the two lovers fought even more to have Zelda's lips, turning her head or pulling themselves closer to her. But she threw her head back and lowered their heads so that they'd kiss her nipples once more. She felt like a mother breast-feeding her children, and even more when she felt their saliva mixing with the few drops of blood they created by biting them.

But Lilith was tired of this little game, Zelda was hers, and she didn't want to share her with Faustus. She jumped from Zelda's side and sat on her thighs. Faustus started at her but Lilith didn't turn her head. She cupped Zelda's face with her hands and felt the redhead's hands settling on her hips. She leaned down to kiss Zelda's lips, and they enjoyed it as a pure moment of love. They both closed their eyes and slowly moved their tongues. And Faustus was there on the side, observing them, unable to do a thing. He glared at their lips and frowned. How could it be that his precious Zelda was having so much pleasure in kissing this demoness? And it was even worse to know that Lilith didn't even cared that he was here anymore. She simply was sitting on Zelda and kissed her as if they were the only two persons in this house. And this was unbearable.

As Lilith leaned back, the two ladies opened their eyes and looked at each other with a passion they never showed for anyone else. That was the two of them. And in Zelda's eyes Faustus saw desire, but in Lilith, it was different, she was not turned on, nor seductive, it was as if she was afraid of something. And then he looked at her hands that cupped Zelda's face, and they were so gentle, so sweet, delicate... and then Faustus understood, he raised his eyes to Lilith and looked at her, shocked, shocked by the fact that Lilith loved Zelda too. He always thought she only desired Zelda for her beauty, her strength, or because Zelda was such a tease and such a wonderful witch; he thought that Lilith wanted Zelda because of pride, and yet it was because of love...

And Lilith moved her legs, one thigh on Zelda's, one under, sitting in scissors. She wrapped Zelda in her arms and held her tight. She joined their forehead and kept on staring at her eyes, their breath mixing. And Lilith started to move her hips. Zelda's body shook because of how much pleasure she already felt, Lilith's clit against hers was a sweet sensation that's for sure. She was so satisfied that she knew she would not last long even if she wanted to. And Lilith did her best to keep Zelda's attention, and to keep her hands on her body, hands that had slowly moved to her ass. And Zelda encouraged Lilith's moves, directing her by moving her wrists. And Lilith obeyed, still staring at her lover's eyes, trying her best to hold her tears, because she still wanted to cry out of rage because of Faustus, because of Zelda... and Zelda knew that Lilith was weak right now, because what she was doing that to please her, not them both. But she did not wanted to be satisfied if Lilith wouldn't be too.

And as she thought about that, she felt a hand on one of hers. It was Faustus's. She turned her head and saw him with puppy eyes, begging for attention, but Lilith opened her mouth and took Zelda's lips between hers so that the red-haired woman would keep looking at her, and so she did as Lilith kissed her, but she felt Faustus's fingers closing on her hand and driving it to his mouth. She felt his lips kissing her palm then her wrist and finally his teeth clenching in her sweet skin. She moaned loudly as she felt her fingers going mad. Lilith did her best to keep Zelda silent but she almost screamed as loudly as when she had bitten her calf. Hilda and Ambrose looked at each other in the kitchen, not daring to speak a word anymore.

Zelda was torn between pain and pleasure again, it was her turn to cry. Tears filled her eyes as she panted in Lilith's mouth. The marks were numerous on her body: her back, her calf, her wrist, her nipples... and there were almost as many love bites. Lilith caressed her cheeks gently, keeping her face in front of hers. She deposed few little kiss on Zelda's lips, trying to calm her as she stroke her hair. Zelda closed her fist on Faustus's hair as Lilith started to grind on her thighs again. The demoness tried her best to get her excited again, well, it wasn't a hard task... and for a second she wondered if she would survive this evening... but Zelda was asking for it so...

She kept moving her hips, again and again, going up and down, feeling their crotch rubbing against each other, wondering who would give in first. And Zelda's chest shook, she couldn't breathe, she felt the air going in her lungs and immediately going out, she started to lack oxygen, or to be fair, having too much oxygen than her brain could handle. She was hyperventilating as her whole body started to vibrate against Lilith's legs. And Faustus looked at her and tried to calm her down, but it was too much for Zelda. Lilith looked at her in her arms, her head was falling down against her elbow, her eyes rose to the ceiling and her throat resounded with small chuckles. Zelda started to see stars before her eyes, it was definitely too much for her, she had to calm down, she had to breath. Lilith accelerated the moves of her hips. And Faustus woke up from his stare and looked at Lilith. He was short for words, he tried to tell her to stop but the words died in his throat. And he felt Zelda's grip on him tightening.

Lilith leaned down on her lover's body and licked her neck, and this was enough; Zelda came, and she groaned loudly as her hips were furiously grinding against Lilith, she kept on rubbing her clit against the demoness until she finished coming. And Lilith felt her cum on her thigh, and she was relieved feeling it rather than Faustus's -that still was leaking out of her. Zelda arched her back and closed her eyes. She breathed gently, as slowly as she could. She brought her other hand to her head and touched her burning forehead. Her cheeks were red, and Lilith could see her temples beating. Zelda swallowed her spit and took a few seconds for herself, just an instant out from this room.

Lilith caressed her face gently and kissed the top of her nose before slowly sitting back and looking at Faustus. They looked at each other with their usual spite. Zelda let go of Faustus's hair and let her other hand slipping in Lilith's. The dark haired woman turned her head to look at Zelda and smile as she gently stroke her hand. Zelda opened her eyes and did her best to sit against the couch. She softly fondled Lilith's lips of her fingers and breathed. She turned to Faustus. He looked at her than raised his eyes to the ceiling somehow reproaching her tenderness to Lilith. Zelda chuckled and looked back at Lilith. She lowered her hands to her thighs and went up and down gently. But then she started to look around her, scratching Lilith's thighs with her fingers. Then she saw what she was looking for. She tightened her arm and grabbed her cigarette and her lighter and started to smoke. She inhaled the smoke and held it in her lungs for a few seconds then let it out from her nostrils. She looked at Lilith who sat in a more comfortable position and then at Faustus who seemed to be bored. Then she looked at her wrist.

" May Satan be pitiful... " they both looked at her. " How could I ever choose... "

Lilith and Faustus immediately looked at each other, but this time not with spite. They both remembered what they knew, that they were both in love with Zelda. And it wouldn't be fair to take her from someone who would love her. What if they were the one ? And their eyes filled with pity... for once, they weren't on opposite sides, they simply fought individually for the one they loved.

" Are you doubting of the advantages of having a single partner dear Zelda ? " Faustus asked teasingly.

" No... I don't... " she said still playing with Lilith's hand. " But... "

" But you can't decide. " Lilith said of a soft voice. " It's ok I guess, I don't mind, sharing my toys. As long as they're not broken when I get them back. " she said turning to Faustus.

" Yes hum... " he said clearing his throat. " After all that's how it has been until now... "

Zelda chuckled once more and finished her cigarette. She crushed the filter in the ashtray and caressed their cheeks.

" My dears... " she said gently.

She could have called them 'my loves' or 'keepers of my heart' but, she had to avoid any word that could make them jealous from one another. Then, Zelda was in love with them both this was obvious, but she wasn't sure if she loved them as much as they loved her... to be fair, the greatest love of her life was her family and unless she married one of them, she couldn't love them as much as she would want.

" Zelda... " Faustus said pressing her hand on his face. Lilith smiled and just let herself fall against Zelda's body. The redhead hugged her and let Faustus coming closer for a kiss. He laid next to her. He would have liked to caress her body but Lilith's was on it so he just looked in her eyes.

" I would love to stay this way for ever... " she whispered closing her eyes. " This is a night I will remember. "

" I think your family will remember it too... " Lilith said circling Zelda's nipples of her fingers.

" And the night isn't over yet. " Faustus said curling his lips in a smile.

For a second, Zelda thought of what would happen if they kept on making love. And she was sure that she wouldn't survive it. Her last cum almost killed her. But... what if... no. No they should stop now. Well. That's what she believed... but what could she have done to stop them ? She felt Lilith's hands going down her body and Faustus leaning down on her to steal more kiss. She could not fight them. She didn't want to fight them.. and they probably would be the death of her instead of Hilda.

Lilith came down Zelda's body, kissing it all way long, her head, her chest, her navel, until her head was laying on her crotch. Faustus kept on kissing Zelda's lips until Lilith pulled Zelda down. The red haired woman was now back on the rug. Lilith spread her legs and pushed them up so that her whole bottom parts would be accessible. Faustus grabbed one of her ankle so that she'd be still in this position. She looked at him as she felt Lilith tongue slipping between her labias. She squeaked and fell her stomach contracting in pleasure. She closed her eyes and tried to grab Faustus's wrist but he moved down where Lilith was. The dark haired woman moved a bit so that Faustus could sit next to her. There, he grabbed Zelda's thighs' back and pushed them up. Lilith kept on licking her labias and Faustus went for her ass as he let out his tongue.

And Faustus licked her, all he had access to, tasting himself, tasting Zelda, and tasting Lilith. But Lilith had more difficulties to reach Zelda's clit, Faustus's head was too big, even if Zelda arched her back more, the two of them licking her was quite a task. But they managed nonetheless. And she tasted good. Different but good. She looked at Zelda's abs shaking. She decided to help them three and moved once again. Faustus still was between Zelda's legs, licking her butt, but Lilith moved in front of him, her breast on Zelda's stomach and her crotch next to Zelda's head. The red haired woman grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her down to lick her too. Zelda's opened her mouth and devoured Lilith's crotch. The dark haired woman panted then let down her head to keep licking Zelda.

And Lilith did her best to avoid touching Faustus's semen with her tongue, even though, Zelda licked her and the still dripping cum from Faustus between her legs. At least Zelda was the one licking her. And the red haired already was on the edge of coming, her crotch burning. She moved her hips against their mouth to help herself, and she wanted more, but more wasn't enough. So the two lovers took out their tongue to lick Zelda even deeper, and it felt so good. She started squeaking, her lips slowly letting go of Lilith's crotch, and the two did their best to work together to make her come. They even decided to cross the border and join their tongue between her labias, Faustus penetrating her of his tongue while Lilith kept on going up and down with hers.

It was an exquisite sensation to feel both their tongues between her legs, and Faustus fucked her with his tongue, just at the perfect rhythm, and Lilith played with her clit. They tried to pin her hips down but Zelda wanted them so much that she kept on moving, and the task was even more hard to accomplished because she couldn't be still. She shook and let go of Lilith's crotch and growled with pleasure as she came, hard, her cum flooded outside from her, spilling on her lovers' faces. The two of them were wet with excitement too but they didn't come. Not yet. Zelda wasn't really aware of what was going on anymore, but she knew she still faced Lilith's leaking cunt. She plunged two fingers into the lady, encouraging her to come. Faustus understood what was going on as he saw a large grin spreading across the demoness's face. She laughed as she felt those two moving fingers. But it wasn't enough, she was way to open to come this way. So Zelda raised her chin to suck on her clit. She panted for a few second and came quite easily. She rolled on the side and looked at her lover's body. Zelda was still shaking, her fingers sticking to the rug. And there, Faustus.

He crawled over Zelda's body, now that Lilith was aside, it was his time to move. And judging by the look of his erected cock it wouldn't be hard. Zelda was still staring at the ceiling as she felt the weight of his body covering her, burning her skin with his. He stood straight on his arms and lifted Zelda's bottom with his thighs. His dick found its way on its own to Zelda's entrance. Once again, it wasn't hard to penetrate her. But at this point, she wasn't feeling anything anymore. Faustus grabbed her by the shoulders to press her against him. He had to pull her with all his strength, because she couldn't contract her muscles, her whole body was falling back. When she finally was lying against his chest, he wrapped her in his arms and started to move his hips, and moving hers. She breathed in his neck, trying to find some air, but the blood was boiling in her head. Faustus felt the vein in her neck pulsing with fever, and it excited him even more. The smallest rub of his cock in her was ecstasy. She smiled and caressed his hair. It was so good. His hands started to shake too. He felt his stomach liquefying and his back arching. He would come soon. But he kept on moving Zelda on him. She tried to hang heralded to his shoulders but his skin was too slipping and her head rolled down. He was so sweaty that Zelda's makeup started to trace on his shoulders, great black marks of mascara.

Zelda inhaled loudly and let her body falling back against the couch, Faustus did the same and let his back down on the rug. He grabbed Zelda's hips and moved her the best he could until he came. He felt Zelda's muscles contracting around his huge cock. He thought she was at the edge of passing out but she managed to throw herself to him, pushing him out of her and grabbing his cock with her hands. She leaned forward and sucked on the tip of his cock. For the first time, Faustus growled too. She sucked it until he became soft. She sat back against the couch and clean her mouth. Lilith came closer to her and kissed her lips. Zelda definitely was out from her body. Lilith's caressed her hair as Faustus sat and watched her. He observed that their crotches were covered with lipstick, and that the rug would need to be cleaned. Lilith looked at him. He looked at her. They were fine, they leased and fine... but Zelda...

Faustus looked at the two women. Zelda's body was covered with marks and sweat, and she breathed as if her lungs were set on fire, her head rolled in all senses, her thighs were covered with cums, and she kept on moaning even though none of them were touching her anymore. Lilith leaned against her and grabbed her by the neck to kiss her. Zelda seemed to be off from her body, off from any sensation, not feeling anything anymore not even her crotch. Faustus frowned as he saw Lilith's hand going down to Zelda's clit once more.

" Stop it. "

" What ? "

" She's exhausted you're going to kill her. "

" She can take it, she asks for it. "

" Look at her she can't even breath anymore. "

" She's wants more, don't you dear ? "

" More..? More... " Zelda whispered.

" Yes more. " Lilith said turning her head to kiss her.

Zelda responded to this kiss the best she could but her lips were barely moving. Yet she managed to guide Lilith's hand with the tip of her fingers. Faustus watched the demoness spreading her legs and pulling Zelda against her, still kissing her, draining what was left of life in her body. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let Lilith have Zelda's last squirt. He couldn't let her be the one. He crawled to Zelda and sat behind her, and just as she pulled Lilith against her, Faustus grabbed his dick in his hand, pulled her back and penetrated her ass without any precaution. She choked and growled as if a demon tried to get out from her throat. Hilda heard her sister growling and frowned, wondering what was happening in there. It was painful because he wasn't hard enough and because she wasn't prepared to this. But Zelda just let the two controlling her body, switching from hand to hand, letting herself falling on Lilith and pulled back by Faustus. She couldn't stand anymore. She was fully consumed with pleasure.

Faustus wasn't used to do anal with his partners. Usually he mated with them, of course with luxury purpose but also to try to have descendants. But with Zelda it was different. Zelda was one he chosen. One he wanted to have and he wanted to belong. And he would do anything to her, anything she would want, everything she would agree to do. And most of the time she wanted a lot of him too. Yet, it was the first time the two of them had sex this way. And Faustus was more aggressive, more willing to control her body, and she let him do so because she enjoyed it, she liked being loved and she loved being his. And what he did to her, Lilith could not do.

But she could not choose between Lilith and him. Because Lilith was too precious, too valuable, too many things to her. Her lover, her protector, the one she shared many things with. She had way more bonds with Lilith than she ever had with Faustus in centuries. And Lilith was there too, still trying to please her, always reaching the right spot, just as delicate as it was necessary. And she was perfect in this body, being just as she wanted her to be. The dark haired woman kept on kissing her, even when Faustus pulled her back, it were her hands that kept her awake, her tongue that licked her lips, her icy eyes that mesmerised her.

The only thing Zelda could think about was them, how she wanted them and how she didn't want to chose. All the marks, the bites, all this was nothing compared to the pain that crushed her heart. Well. At least she wouldn't have to chose tonight. She was too weak to stand, she couldn't even imagine herself speaking a word. She even wondered how she was able to think straight. But something awoke her from this stasis, she felt something that wasn't Faustus's cock nor Lilith's fingers. It was cold and edgy and it was thrusting inside her. She lowered her eyes and saw Faustus's bunny cane fucking her, held by Lilith's hand.

Suddenly, it was as if she had pressed a magic button, she felt everything: the cane, Faustus's left hand on her shoulder and his dick digging in her ass, Lilith's delicate fingers on her breast, and their hot breathe on her skin... Her calf suddenly was hurting really bad and all the nails marks in her back, aching like hooks that would've imprisoned her skin. She chocked for a second then panted loudly, she almost screamed. Both her lover starred at her and held her up the best they could, but it was over, she started sobbing... then crying. They didn't want to insist too much. They quickly got out of her and tried their best to talk to her but she didn't responded...

" That's it, enough playing. " Faustus said helping Zelda to sit. " You broke her. "

" I broke her ? You're kidding me mister dickhead ? "

" Shut the hell up, can't you see she's suffering ? "

" Come on Faustus, we both know she's been in far worse situation. " Zelda tried to answer them but all she could say were unclear words in her cries. Lilith took her in her arms and caressed her hair while Faustus collected her clothes.

" We should take her up and let her rest. "

" I agree. "

For once, they agreed one something. Lilith helped her up as Faustus came back to them. Zelda gripped the demoness's shoulders to help herself standing up. Blackwood kneeled and help Zelda getting in her dress. He took it up her shoulders and zipped it up. Lilith kept hugging her as Faustus collected his own clothes. He hurried up to put back his pants, braces and shirts. He hid Zelda's underwear in one of his pockets and took back his cane. Then it was Lilith's turn to dress up, no big deal, she jumped in her dress all at once and got fresh and clear in a few seconds. They both held Zelda as he unsealed the door and opened it. Ambrose was there, as the other side of the hallway. He looked at his aunt and the two sorcerers holding her.

" What in Satan's name happened ?" He said. At these words, Hilda appeared close to him.

" Zelda ? What did you do to her you monsters ?! "

" We... " Faustus stuttered.

" A demon penetrated her and crush her from the inside. " Lilith said. " What a nasty little things they can be. " she felt Faustus cane slapping her back. But he simply responded the two Spellman with an embarrassed smile.

" How could a demon even be there ? Why didn't you called us ? " Hilda said stepping closer to her sister, but Zelda collapsed. Faustus hurried to catch her before she fell and took her in his arms.

" I'm asking your help now Hilda. Go find something to make ointments, she'll need those. Lilith, I think you can go. Thank you for your help. "

" I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure she's ok, Father. "

They looked at each other with spite then climbed up the stairs to the aunts' room. Lilith pushed the secret door leading to the bathroom. Faustus followed her and noticed a cradle in a corner of the room, but he turned his head and stepped in the bathroom. Lilith already was preparing the bath to welcome Zelda. She hurried opening all faucets. Faustus was static while looking at her.

" Will you undress her one day or will she take a bath fully clothed ? "

He growled and sat Zelda down on the bath's edge. He unzipped the dress and gently let Zelda getting in. The water immediately turned red. Lilith kneeled bear the bath with a soft sponge in her hands. Faustus took off his vest and kneeled on the other side. He caressed Zelda's cheek as Lilith gently rubbed her wounds with the sponge.

" I know. " he said.

" What do you know ? "

" What you're hiding. That you love her. And honestly, I didn't expected that. " at first Lilith didn't say a word and simply rubbed Zelda's skin. But then she looked at him. She felt his eyes on her, his look was mixed with reproaches and despair.

" I didn't expect that either. Nor did I expect that from you. " he lowered his look. " I can't let you take her from me. "

" Nor can I. " Lilith looked down at Zelda. She had stopped crying and looked more relaxed.

" I won't fight you now, but believe me that if you ever try to take her away, I will kill you. "

" My dear demoness, death is nothing compared to what I'd do to you. "

" I don't fear your threats. "

" I don't fear you. "

" Stop arguing... " Zelda managed to whisper. They both looked at her as if The Dark Lord had appeared in this bath. " May I remind you who is the one you must love and adore, impious sinners that you are ? " well. The Dark Lord has appeared in this bath. " You're fighting over this witch but none of your threat will be efficient with what I'll do to you both if you don't stop this silly game right now. Zelda Spellman is a grown up witch and she'd crush you both in the palm of her hands if she wanted to. Try not to break her, not yet. Now the sister is coming, beware, children of the night. " Zelda body was back to normal, calm and soft.

Hilda entered the bathroom with a sticky purple pastry. She kept on mixing the thing with a wooden spoon as the two lovers looked at each other. Hilda lowered her eyes and encouraged Faustus out from the room. She kneeled where he was few seconds before and looked at her sister.

" Where is she hurt ? "

" Her back and her calf. Better start there actually. "

Lilith took up Zelda's leg and let it lie on the bath. Hilda put on her glasses and looked at it. Closely. She perfectly knew that these weren't demon's teeth. She raised her eyes on Lilith and took the pastry. The black haired woman kept holding the leg up as she applied it the best she could. Then she leaned her sister forward and look at her back. She exhaled and raised her eyes on Lilith.

" Look. I know Zelda is a big girl and she can decide for herself. But don't do that to her. That's macabre. And this very much apply to you too Father. " Faustus appeared in the doorframe. " I'm not stupid. And I'm certainly not my sisters keeper. But I won't tolerate you to hurt her. "

" I know. No hateful harm in this house. " Lilith said. Hilda shook her head and got on her feet out of the bathroom. She gave Faustus the pastry. The warlock kneeled behind the bath and rubbed Zelda's back with the purple sticky pastry.

" This is not hateful. She's ok with it. "

" I know. But may I remind you that your... penances are held in another place then the Spellman's manor. "

He exhaled and finished rubbing her back as Lilith grabbed a towel. The water flew in the pipes and Faustus took Zelda in her arms, Lilith wrapped her in the towel. They accompanied her to the bed and let her sink under the blankets. Lilith caressed her face. She smiled as she saw that the witch was at peace, at last. Faustus folded her clothes and watch himself in the mirror. He knew that The Dark Lord was still spying them. But what could he do against it. He loved the Dark Lord, but he couldn't adore only Him. Thank for Lilith, He thought she only desired Zelda, otherwise, she'd have very big troubles. Faustus walked to the bed and sat in front of Lilith.

" Did you notice this cradle ? "

" I did. " Faustus smiled, naively thinking that Zelda was pregnant with him when really she had stolen his child. But this of course, Lilith knew it. " We should go. "

" Yes, we should. "

Lilith leaned on Zelda and kissed her red lips then stood up. Faustus did the same.

Then, they left.


End file.
